Censorship in International Broadcast
This is a list of censorship made in international broadcasts of Masters of Friendship. These changes include cut scenes, radically changed dialogue, and added features. Censorship has made for every international broadcast of an episode are listed at the top of the section for that episode. Arabic These following censorship cuts only refer to the aired Arabic-dubbed prints as they appeared on Cartoon Network Arabic. Cuts like these are common on the channel's other shows due to the channel's obscure censorship policies, and so it is not likely the dubbers' responsibility. Other Middle Eastern free-to-air children's channels would censor content as well, although the extent may differ (CNA's censorship extent is relatively one of the lowest though). Oddly enough, most of the nature of content often cut in Middle Eastern children's channels are usually retained in the region's more "adult" channels, especially when being mild enough, so it is likely these cuts were not performed for any legal reasons whatsoever. Recurring reasons for such cuts tend to stand on grounds of "retaining the morality and culture of its audience based on Islamic values." Any known episode that do not appear on the following list were aired "as is", in spite of any similar content that may have featured. *In "The Show Stoppers" the very brief scene of the piglet that licked down Sweetie Belle's dirty back was removed. *In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", whole scene with Spike and Rarity together was removed. It was edited in a way to look as if Pinkie Pie went from Applejack, and cut-cue to pop up beside Rarity just before inviting her to the after-party party. English (non-US) *'Australia' **In the Australian broadcast of "Cutie Markless - Part 1", the scene where Jay said that Lloyd's gone through puberty is entirely cut off. *'Canada' **On broadcasts of the episodes "Boast Busters", "Call of the Cutie", "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" and "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies", each occurrence of the word "loser" is muted. **The word "stupid" is also muted in "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies". **During the broadcast of "Applebuck Season", "Lesson Zero", "The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still" and "Game of Masks", the word "idiot" is muted. *'United Kingdom' **The episode "The Competition" has not been broadcast as "cider" in the UK is an alcoholic drink; the equivalent to "hard cider" in the US. **In "The Ending of the End: The Fall", the scene where Cole falls off the Bounty is cut in Cartoon Network broadcast, due to high levels of Violence. Asia *'Japan' **In "Dead Man's Squall", Mr E. says "The trap has been set" not spoken in backwards. **During the broadcast of "Saving Faith", the scene where Mistaké transforms into an Oni is cut out to prevent the younger viewers from frightening intense. **In "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach", the cursed words that Cole did not trust the Overlord were changed to "私は彼を信じない" (I don’t ever trust him). *'Southeast Asia' **In Cartoon Network Asia broadcast of "Gearing Up!", Akita's line, "You seek to rescue your friend. I seek revenge." while seeking revenge for the Formlings, was cut due to abuse reasons. **During the broadcast of "Game of Masks", the word "idiot" is removed. **The kissing scene in some episodes are censored. Europe *'Italy' **The episode "The Competition" has not been broadcast, most likely due to the translators translating "cider" directly. Despite this, the episode is available on DVD and on Netflix, and the Italian version of The Flim Flam Cider Song is available on Hasbro Studios Shorts' YouTube channel. *'Poland' **Cider has been translated literally only in "Stiix Sweet Stiix". Otherwise it is replaced with less controversial terms, such as apple juice, kompot, or tea. *'Sweden' **In all cases, cider is translated to must. *'Turkey' **The following examples of censorship apply only to television broadcasts of the series in Turkey: ***The episodes "The Show Stoppers", and "Valentines Day" have not been broadcast on Turkish television, and are only available on Netflix. ***The majority of scenes with romance are deleted (e.g. part of Rarity's verse in "At the Gala"). Latin America (Spanish) *"Darn" is removed from all episodes except for "The Last Roundup" when Rainbow Dash says "¡Rayos!". *"Oh my gosh!", "Oh my goodness!" and similar expressions are replaced with "¡No puede ser!" and "¡Qué emoción!", except in All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. However, in this short, "O... M... Goodness!" is replaced with "¡Oh... por... Dios!". *"Cider" is censored in "The Competition" due to it typically being an alcoholic beverage, being replaced with "jugo de manzana" (apple juice). The word is censored in all episodes. *In "Rock Solid Friendship", Pinkie Pie's quote and scene where she says "They're totally gonna be best friends and then Maud will choose Ponyville, and we'll get to wear BSFF slippers!" was removed. *In "The Perfect Pear", Applejack's quote and scene where she says "Are you sayin' our mother was a... Pear?!" was removed because, as a last name, "Pear" is said with its *English pronunciation and it sounds like "perra" without "a" in Spanish, which is used to refer a female dog but a very offensive word as well. *"Stupid" is removed in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies and replaced in other episodes with "tonto". Censorship in Living the Pony Life